A Little More of You
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: My first actual lyrics/song story.  Not really sure what they're called  It's two chapters, Fred and then Gabrielle's pov.
1. Through Fred's Eyes

**~~PLEASE READ~~~THIS HELPS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY~~~THX:)~~~~~~~~~~**

**I've never done a lyric story, but I thought that the song "A Little More of You" by: Ashley Chambliss would really fit my characters, Fred Weasley and Gabrielle Dermas. This is set in their sixth year, when Fred finally tells Gabrielle how he feels, then the Yule Ball and goes into stuff in the "Story of Us," the end has a lot of things that will be covered later in that story. It's in Fred and then Gabrielle's pov. **

FREDS POV.

_Spent enough time in your arms to know_

_Just where I want to be_

Gabrielle runs towards me, laughing. She barrels into my arms. I smile, happy to see her again, after so long. I didn't realize how much I had actually missed her. As she envelops me in a hug, I breathe deeply, her hair smelling like the lavender shampoo she uses.

_I've heard your voice enough to know_

_Just what I need to hear_

"I can't believe your here! I missed you so much!" Gabrielle was a glowing, bubbling ball of happiness and light.

"I know," I try to keep is casual, if only she knew just how much I wanted to hold her in my arms.

_Baby I'm right beside you_

We walk together, onto the train and into a compartment with George, but all I want to do is put her hand in mine.

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you to go on_

What was wrong with me? I can't focus anymore in this class. Does anyone really care to transfigure a cat into a pillow when you can look into Gabrielle's big, green eyes. I think she caught me staring and I don't know if I've ever blushed more in my life. No wait. I don't remember blushing ever. I am sick!

_Laughed with you enough to know_

_Just how I want to feel_

"Omgosh! Fred you-you!" Gabrielle tripped over her words and tried to catch her breath, her side was cramped from laughing. "I can't believe you just did that,"

"And I can't believe how great you look in those jeans," I said. Gabrielle just stared at me. I blushed for the fiftieth time. "Nevermind,"

"No what?" Gabrielle asked.

_I've been with you enough to know_

_Just why I need you_

I lay in bed that night, after having just asked out Gabrielle to the Yule ball and told my feelings about her. We'd shared a kiss and it was better than any other kiss I've ever had from anyone else. We had known each other for what felt like forever.

_Baby I'm right beside you_

The Yule Ball. I was nervous, tugging on my tie. Then Gabrielle appeared at the top of the stairs, stunning in a beautiful, but dramatic, red gown. The rest of the evening was a blur of laughing, dancing, talking and eating. I loved how Gabrielle rested her head on his shoulder during the end of the night and how we got a little private time before they went to bed, just to talk and snog.

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need it a little more of you to go on_

I came running down the stairs, having had heard her voice. She wasn't facing me, at the moment she was giving Ginny a big hug. "Gabrielle" I breathed. She whirled around and fell into my arms, her lips against mine. This is what I had been missing.

_Take a chance and open the door to me_

_Just let me in open your eyes and see_

_Baby I'm right beside you_

"FRED!" Gabrielle screamed, an agonized cry. Where was I? I felt the hard ground below me and felt the pain in my chest and my head.I could hear the shouts, the bangs, the screams and cries from others. I might not make it. The thought swirled in my head. I wanted to call out, but my lips wouldn't move. I just needed her, one last time.

_I'm right beside you_

_I'm right beside you_

She ran to me, and franticly tried to fix my wounds. I knew that the spells and compressing weren't working. I knew that I would have to leave her. Just knowing that I wouldn't wake every morning to her by my side, I'd never get to put her hand in mine and marvel over the fact that her fingers were just the right size to weave into mine.

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need it a little more of you to go on_

"Fred, oh fred," Gabrielle was sobbing, realizing that soon I wouldn't be there anymore. "Please, god, no" I tried to speak, through my parched lips and whispered, my voice only above the rustling of paper, "I'll never leave you. I'm always right beside you," The whole time she was murmuring "Fred, Fred, Fred," as if that silent chant would make me better. I looked at her, taking one good look, trying to memorize every single freckle on her face. "Smile for me, one last time," I asked, my one request. She did, through her tears, knowing I wanted to always see her this way. I smiled too.

_I'm right beside you_

_I'm right beside you_

I could feel time running out. I could hear her voice growing distant, I couldn't feel the pain as badly. I reached out and had only the time to say "I love you" and to feel her pillow soft lips kissing mine, when all of the world went black.

**The next Chapter is Gabrielle's pov. I hoped you enjoyed it! :) **


	2. Gabrielle's Love

**So here it is! Enjoy. :) Love to all!**

**Gabrielle's Pov**

_Spent enough time in your arms to know_

_Just where I want to be_

I was crying. It had been only a week since my dad's death, but I was still crying all the time. Who wouldn't be? I was in the big armchair in the Gryffindor common room, sniffling, tears running down my face, when I heard a sound. It was Fred. He took me in his arms and rocked me back and forth, letting the tears come. After a few minutes, he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Shh, it's okay, it's going to be ok," Fred whispered in my ear. I wished it could have gone on forever, just me in Fred's strong, sturdy and capable arms.

_I've heard your voice enough to know_

_Just what I need to hear_

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea," Fred said, scratching his head, his tone teasing.

"You know you liked It," I joked. He smiled at me and my legs turned to jelly, my stomach filled with migrating butterflies and I felt faint.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I huffed.

_Baby I'm right beside you_

His hand was right there. Swinging by his sides. I could reach out and grab it if I wanted. Maybe. I glanced around and wished life could be simple.

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you to go on_

Uhm, is it just me or did everyone just miss that whole chapter Professor Snape just reviewed. I found myself daydreaming and it was all I could do to pay attention while, Professor Flitwick talked about a new charm and how complicated it was. I missed the part on how this was the most important concept to understand and would be on the N.E.W.T.S.

_Laughed with you enough to know_

_Just how I want to feel_

Fred was laughing, no more like guffawing. I loved the sound of his laugh and wished I could record it, so I could replay it on the saddest of days. He looked at me and I self consciously wondered if there was something on my face.

"What?" I asked

_I've been with you enough to know_

_Just why I need you_

Fred and I are just friends, I insist to anyone who will listen to me. It's like if I convince them, I'll convince then that I don't have feelings for him. So far it's not doing a bit of luck. But, now Fred's finally told me that he's loved me all his life. He even kissed me on the lips. My first kiss. Well, not my first, but it felt like it should have been.

_Baby I'm right beside you_

Today was the Yule Ball. I was wearing a dazzling red, sparkling dress. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever worn. It was just about time to walk down the stairs. I peeked out before stepping into the spotlight. Fred was looking nervous, tugging at his tie, but even then he looked dashing. When his eyes fell on me, the whole world stopped and he was the only one that mattered. We were the couple everyone envied, but I wasn't paying attention to anyone else, we were to busy stuffing eclairs into our mouths and seeing who could eat twenty the fastest.

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need it a little more of you to go on_

I had arrived at the burrow. I had missed this place, jam-packed with memories. I gave Ginny one of the biggest hugs and then heard Fred's voice say my name. I spun around on my heel and barreled towards him, knocking him over and planting a kiss on his lips. He was the reason I was alive.

_Take a chance and open the door to me_

_Just let me in open your eyes and see_

_Baby I'm right beside you_

"FRED!" I cried out. He had saved me, but in vain, pushing me out of harms way. I rushed to his aide, but my attempts were futile. It was no use. Still I kept trying, racking my brain for some sort of spell that would work. There were sounds, cries of others, but all I was thinking about was Fred. So pale and losing blood. His eyes were open and I saw his struggling for words.

_I'm right beside you_

_I'm right beside you_

Imagining him gone is imagining she sky without the sun, a desert without rain. Without him, everything I have is lost. My father, my mother and now him. Fred. The only one I'd ever loved. That I ever will love. Right there and then I decided never to fall in love again. It would be like betraying Fred, and I didn't want to feel this pain that love can bring. I imagine myself waking up in the morning, Fred by my side, kissing me, then us going downstairs to swap jokes and eat french toast. This wasn't a dream, wasn't even a nightmare where I will soon wake up and have Fred there to comfort me.

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need is a little more of you_

_All I need it a little more of you to go on_

"Fred, oh Fred," I sobbed. "please, God, no!" I silently chanted "Fred, Fred, Fred" over and over and Fred whispered that he would never leave me, that he would be right beside me always. I took his hand in mine and immediately marveled, like I always did, how our fingers intertwined perfectly. I looked at his face, bloodied and beaten and beautiful. I tried to memorize every little detail. "Smile for me, one last time," he asked.I smiled, a genuine smile, all for Fred. I was not crying, no I would be strong I decided. He smiled too, happy that he could see me happy one last time.

_I'm right beside you_

_I'm right beside you_

Fred's time on this earth was running out. There was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to do. He reached out his hand and whispered "I Love You". I bent down and put my lips to his, one final kiss shared between us. Smiling, he drifted off, until it was only me to bear the burden. I was alone. The tears began to flow.


End file.
